Pescarolo C60 Hybride - Judd '05
|manufacturer = Pescarolo |gt6type = |power = 967 HP |pp = 691 PP |torque = 701 ft-lb |drivetrain = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4625 mm |width = 1990 mm |height = 1020 mm |engine = 5.0-liter V10 non-turbo DOHC, Judd GV5 |displacement = 4,997 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Pescarolo C60 Hybride - Judd '05 is a race car produced by Pescarolo which competed in the 24 Hours of Le Mans race. It first appears in Gran Turismo PSP. The car appears to be both the #16 (driven by Emmanuel Collard, Jean-Christophe Boullion, and JGTC/Super GT driver Érik Comas) and the #17 (driven by Soheil Ayari, Pedro Lamy, and WRC driver Sébastien Loeb) who have finished the 2005 24 Hours of Le Mans respectively in 2nd and 29th place overall. Like other Pescarolo cars, some details change with car number; the #16 car features green mirrors and #17 features red mirrors. Description "This Pescarolo LMP race car gained much attention with rally superstar Sébastien Loeb driving it at the 24 Hours of Le Mans." Courage Competition, a constructor that focuses mainly on the 24 Hours of Le Mans, introduced the C60 chassis in 2000. The C60 caught the eye of Henri Pescarolo, one of Le Mans's most decorated and experienced drivers. He was also the head of his own racing team, Pescarolo Sports. Having used the Courage C52 chassis in the past, Pescarolo managed to obtain a Peugeot-based turbocharged 3.2-liter V6 and place it into the C60. The Pescarolo C60 was born and made its Le Mans debut in 2001. In its first year, one C60 was retired and the other finished 13th overall. To improve on this result for the following year, Pescarolo modified the rear wing, extending it to its maximum allowable size. While he was at it, he asked André de Cortanze, a noted designer, to restyle the rest of the car. In 2003, the C60, wearing the Sony PlayStation logo, finished in 8th and 9th place respectively. In 2003, Pescarolo changed the engine to a naturally-aspirated Judd V-10 and entered the 24 Hours of Le Mans yet again. The two Pescarolo entrants were keeping pace with the fast Audi R8s in third position. When the race had ended, the lead Pescarolo fell back one position and finished 4th. Although Pescarolo didn't win, people were awed that a private team could give the factory-backed Audis a run for their money. In 2005, the team made another challenge with WRC champion Sébastien Loeb and fought a heated battle with Audi. In the end, the number 16 car took 2nd place. Acquisition GT PSP This car can be purchased for 4,000,000 Credits. GT5 This car can be bought at the Used Car Dealership for approximately 3,900,000 Credits at Level 23. GT6 The player can purchase this car for 1,900,000 Credits. Although it is a detailed car, this car doesn't have a gallery view, as it was still a Standard car like in GT5. Trivia *The "Hybride" part of the name refers to updated chassis model to take advantage of the 2005 LMP1 rules compared to previous Pescarolo/Courage prototypes, which includes parts from 2004 specification of the car and new parts conforming to 2005 regulations. *In Gran Turismo 5, GT Auto offers a rear wing for this car. While it changes nothing visually, it extends the car's downforce setting range. *This car, along with Audi R8 (Audi PlayStation Team ORECA) '05, was shown in a Gran Turismo HD Classic pre-release screenshot racing against other Le Mans cars in Circuit de la Sarthe and Fuji Speedway, where both cars were intended to make their debuts. Notes Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:LMP Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Level 23 Cars Category:Pescarolo Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars